


Dog Treats, Apple Juice and Our Unbreakable Bond

by LCHime



Category: AEW, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Pharaoh deserves a tag because he's a star in our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/pseuds/LCHime
Summary: Taking place shortly after Kenny vs Cody at Cow Palace in July 2018 Cody starts to figure out his feelings for the Best Bout Machine but what happens when his wife has feelings for Kenny as well?Can Kenny work things out with them and still hang out with Pharaoh?





	Dog Treats, Apple Juice and Our Unbreakable Bond

It wasn’t because Kenny was so gentle and kind with his dogs it was because he treated Brandi like a queen like a gentleman should not like most unmarried men who just wanted to mess around and sleep with her. Even during their heated story-line, he was nothing but kind to her made sure countless with Cody that it was okay that she was going to kiss him while he wore that Bury the Drug Free Bear outfit. 

Cody also thought to himself maybe it was because Kenny was the first person he met when he arrived in New Japan and wanted nothing more but to be his friend he wasn’t after his fame, he wasn’t after his money he just wanted to have another friend who had so much in common with him. 

Thinking over it all it was no surprise that the American Nightmare had fallen love with the Best Bout Machine over time and he wanted to confess it all to him before he would have a nervous breakdown over these feelings. 

Brandi gave her husband the idea of having Kenny stay at their house for a weekend shortly after their match at the famous Cow Palace and he agreed to it because he knew Omega would love to play with Pharaoh, the other dogs and teach his wife some video games. 

Now Cody knew of Kenny and Kota’s relationship in full but that didn’t stop from his feelings from growing he certainly hoped Ibushi and the other The Elite members and even his wife his feelings for Kenny. 

It made him fear the very worst and he was so used to being rejected by men before in his days at WWE he was so grateful Brandi was the understanding wife he needed the most but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her about his love for Kenny being more than just a brotherly feeling. 

When Cody opened the door to see Kenny had arrived, he greeted him with the biggest smile that could honestly melt all the ice in the world at once. “Thank you so much for the invite, Cody I hope we all have a great time together.” 

It was the middle of Summer so of course he wore those blue shorts and a Street Fighter graphic tee sure a normal look but to Cody he looked like he stepped out of Heaven. 

Brandi was being an adorable housewife checking on Kenny often and making sure he was well taken care of it all of these things she did had her husband thinking ‘Did she like Kenny that way too?’ 

Husband and Wife fighting over the same guy it all sounded like a bad fanfiction he read once. 

While Omega was distracted playing a tug of war with Pharaoh Brandi pulled Cody aside to the kitchen to talk her face was full of gentle and soft smiles. 

“Isn’t funny we both are head over heels in love with the same guy?” She asked her voice was pure and honest with no ill intentions. 

“How long have you known, Brandi? I’m sorry I meant to tell you like I have other times but this time it’s different you know? He just makes me feel normal and safe just like you always have.” 

His voice shakes with fear and nervous ticks as she lightly touches his shoulder. “You don’t have to be sorry, Cody it’s Kenny who wouldn’t fall in love with such a fluffy cheeseball like him?” 

Cody wraps his arms around Brandi laughing through his tears trying not to ruin her amazing outfit. “You are seriously so amazing and fantastic I love you. I can’t believe we both like him like that.” 

“I was shocked too and I was scared mostly because I didn’t know you felt the same till recently after that match you two had that embrace it all clicked so quickly for me I fell for him the moment he protected me from those backstage nobodies that one day not to mention after the match at Super-card he checked on me before Flip showed up he brought an ice pack, some food and water. His hands were so gentle on my neck and made sure a doctor was there to make sure I wasn’t seriously hurt. He’s one of the good guys, Cody we can always trust him like we trust Matt, Nick, Marty and Adam. Just remember if he rejects our feelings, he’s still family and we will always love him.” 

She winks at Cody hearing Kenny call out to them asking for more snacks and some apple juice since he didn’t like drinking any form of alcohol. 

Kenny wasn’t a fool he knew for a long time that Cody and Brandi had fallen in love with him. He also knew deep in his soul he never wanted to hurt them since his heart belonged to Kota his soulmate who told him before he headed out to the Runnels’ home ‘There are so many people out there that love you. If one of The Elite members confess to you please be kind like you always are to them, Kenny-tan accept their feelings and thank them for it. You are the kindest person I have ever met don’t lose that kind soul of yours.’ 

He stares at Pharaoh who sure was just a dog but Kenny always thought he was the smartest dog in the world and understood him whenever he would speak to the beloved and famous pup. 

“Your Mom and Dad like me and I have no idea how to handle it. I don’t know what to say or react when they tell me. I like them too but not the way they do about me what should I do, Buddy?” 

Pharaoh licks his hand and barks softly at him as if to say “You know what to do you dumb ass get your head together already.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re in love with me too?” He watches as the dog’s head turns staring intensely at the dog treats in front of him. “Of course, how silly of me you’re just like my dogs just wanting the treats and not helping me in my time of need you’re lucky you are so darn adorable or I would feel heartbroken right now.” 

He gives the fluffy dog a few treats afterwards his body falls softly to the wooden floors covered in soft pillows, his arms wide, his eyes look around the living room as they land on the wall of photos he notices a very recent one at Cow Palace where it’s the main cast of The Elite back together again it blew his mind to this day how easy it is to form such a powerful and wonderful friendship in the wrestling business. With Cody they have so much in common and he felt like Cody was the closest thing he had to a little brother of sorts. 

Finally, the married couple arrives to him with a tray of apple juice and chocolate chip cookies. “Daydreaming, Kenny?” Brandi giggles at him seeing Pharaoh curled up next to him fast asleep all worn out from playing with him. 

“Oh no I was looking at the photos smiling to myself about how wonderful it is to have friends like you in my life.” He tilts his head as Brandi takes a spot on the floor next to him and Cody follows her lead sitting on the other side of Kenny. 

“Kenny, you know we love being your friend and...” 

And there it was the fear going back to the surface of Cody’s mouth his words were trapped. The fear of rejection shaking him to his very core, fear of losing his best friend the room felt like it was spinning to him. Everything around The American Nightmare was becoming numb and dull, all color draining around the room, the room felt cold and icy he could feel it all ending like a train crash he had to speak he had to say something now or it was over and they could never return the same way again. 

Time felt very still to him he wanted to cry he hated this feeling that kept creeping around him this was the end all was... 

“Cody? Hey Brandi, Cody I...I have known for a while about how you two feel about me. I thank you for falling in love with me but I think and love you both like family I never ever want to hurt either of you so please understand I want this bond of ours to grow even more this beautiful family of ours, this unbreakable bond we have.” Kenny says calmly bringing Cody back to normal those soft words warm like a cup of cinnamon apple tea on a cold winter day. 

His words shook Brandi’s soul and she couldn’t stop herself from crying opening in front of her husband and her dear beloved Kenny. 

“You’re too much, Kenneth you know that? Too much softness you damn ball of fluffy cotton candy.” She hugs him tightly it stings a little but Kenny’s words were right. 

This was a new start for the three of them starting at this very moment. 

“She’s right you know?” as Brandi pulls away from Kenny’s embrace Cody pulls on Kenny’s dimpled cheeks hard. “Sometimes I don’t know if I want to hit you or kiss you, Dumb ass thank you. Thank you for being who you are.” 

He felt all the color, light and warmth come back into view. “You really are my very best friend, Kenny. I love you.” 

As Kenny starts to plead with Cody to let go of his face Brandi takes a photo from her phone quickly sending it to The Bucks, Marty, Page and most importantly Kota with a message that reads ‘Their unbreakable bond’ 

No matter where the next chapter would lead them, they would always be family a perfectly twisted family of misfits... 

 

 

“So I know it’s early but I have this great idea for a Halloween episode of BTE since we will all be on the Jericho Cruise how about we make it in the style of ‘Are You Afraid Of The Dark’ you know that kid’s show from the 90’s full of horror and stuff?” Kenny grins showing Brandi and Cody his notebook full of notes and ideas. 

It was a fact that they both loved their noodle haired angel even if he was a total dumb ass, he was forever their dumb ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I bet none of you were expecting this from me huh? Here's the thing there's only a few people who know that I ship Kenny/Cody and even less people who know that I ship Cody/Kenny/Brandi I really wanted to write something that screams "Oh gosh that's really too cute but perfect with who Kenny is!!" so yup this came about a few days ago while I was listening to music at work I started writing away and I really hope the end product is something you all enjoy and if you didn't like it or are demanding me to write more Golden Lover's stuff instead sit tight I promise more of them will be coming along but for now I just really wanted to write something about these three adorable and cool human beings. 
> 
> As always thank you for the support and love I hope to write and post another GL one shot in the near future see you all then. ^.^


End file.
